theyayapocalypsefandomcom-20200213-history
Don't follow strangers (transcript)
NOTE': This is the transcript for the episode '"Don't follow strangers". Click the link if you wanted the episode's information. Sunny Bang Bang: Hi Kurogi Friends! Gugu and Yaya are riding bikes with friends today! [Captions slowly appear, first putting in ''"28th", then "Don't follow", and lastly, "strangers".]'' Gugu: 28th story! Yaya: Don't follow strangers! [Cut to outside, where '''Gugu', Yaya, [[Concerned Kid|'Concerned Kid']], and another classmate are riding bikes together in the street. [[Burger Lady|'Burger Lady']] watches in the background, smirking. Cut back to the kids, when a gust of wind knocks Yaya's hat off her head.]'' Yaya: No! No! My hat! My hat! It's there! [The wind blows the hat away from '''Yaya'.]'' Yaya: Stop! wind finally stops near a tree. The hat lays there. Yaya: Phew! I barely caught it! ['''Yaya' goes to try and pick it up, but someone else picks it up before her.]'' Yaya: Huh? [Pan up to reveal '''Burger Lady'.]'' Burger Lady: Is this your hat? Here you go! [She gives the hat to '''Yaya.']'' Yaya: Thanks! Burger Lady: You look so cute! What's your name? Where do you live? What's your home number? Yaya: My mommy told me not to give my name to strangers. I won't tell you that. Bye then! ['''Burger Lady' runs up to Yaya.]'' Burger Lady: Wait, kid! I am frankly a friend of your mommy! Yaya: Oh? You are my mommy's friend? Burger Lady: Oh, yeah... Kid, let's go to Wonderland! Your mommy's coming with us, too! Yaya: My mommy's coming too? Burger Lady: Yeah, your mommy told me to bring you quickly! Hurry up! I will get you a burger too! [Cut to the kids looking for '''Yaya'.]'' Gugu: Yaya? Kids: Yaya? Yaya? Where are you, Yaya? Gugu: Where did she go? I just saw her picking up her hat? Where did she go? ['''Gugu' finally sees Yaya with Burger Lady.]'' Gugu: Oh, there she is! But who is that lady? [Cut back to '''Gugu'.]'' Gugu: My daddy, mommy, and teacher told me not to follow any strangers. I gotta go help Yaya! ['''Gugu' looks off in panic.]'' Gugu: Yaya's gonna go with that stranger! Yaya, don't go! What should I do?! I should be helping her! [A light shines on '''Gugu'. Sunny Bang Bang comes down and transports Gugu 'to the Rainbow Dimension.] '''Sunny Bang Bang: What's going on, Gugu? Gugu: Yaya's going somewhere with some lady! I think I'd better help her! What if she is a bad person? Sunny Bang Bang: Oh no, this isn't good! Gugu should go help Yaya! Why don't we learn a song about how to deal with strangers! Gugu: Yay! That's great! [Cut to the song, ''"[[When Strangers...|'When Strangers...]]"] '''Sunny Bang Bang: When strangers ask you to go with them, say "No!" to reject them! And don't follow them! OK? Gugu: Yeah! And now I can go help Yaya! I will go help her right now! Thank you Sunny Bang Bang! ['''Gugu' runs off from the Rainbow Dimension. Cut back to Yaya and Burger Lady, when Gugu catches up to them.]'' Gugu: Yaya! Don't go with her! [The two of them notice '''Gugu'.]'' Yaya: Huh? Gugu! Burger Lady: Oh? Who are you? Do you want to go to Wonderland with me? Gugu: NO! I have to let my parents know where and who I am going with, right Yaya? ['''Gugu' tries to nudge Yaya in the right direction. Yaya runs behind Gugu.]'' Yaya: Right! I don't want to go with you either! Burger Lady: Oh! No, no, kids! I am not a bad person! I am your mommy's friend! [[Mrs. Yaya|'Mrs. Yaya']]: offscreen Oh, Yaya! What are you doing? [Cut to '''Mrs. Yaya' walking towards the group.]'' Yaya: Mommy! This lady... Burger Lady: panicked Oops! I am going to get caught! ['''Burger Lady' runs off. She stumbles on her behind, but lifts herself up, running past the corner and out of sight.]'' Gugu: She was a bad lady after all! It was good that Yaya didn't follow her, too! Yaya: Gugu, thanks for helping! Gugu: No problem! Let's go ride our bikes again! Yaya: OK! Let's go! Mommy, I will be back later! ['''Yaya' gives her hat to her mom.]'' Mrs. Yaya: Take care, kids! two cheer happily, running towards the camera. Sunny Bang Bang: Yaya and Gugu will never follow any stranger from now on. ends Category:Transcripts